Pre Sombre Dear Heart
by Virgil's grl
Summary: Caspian's daughter, Elliven, must take over his kingdom after her father dies. She doesn't think she can, but there is one person who believes she can do whatever she sets her mind to.


**Title:** Pre Sombre Dear Heart

**Summary:** Caspian's daughter has always known that her father would return form the hunts he went on. That becasme more frequent as she got older. But when her brothers bring with them terrible news of their father on their latest hunt, Elliven must make a choice. Her father's kingdom or her childhood? Character Death.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia.

**A/N:** I have made Lucy, Edmund, Peter & Susan's ages as realistic as I could, I have no idea of their ages if anyone can correct me - I'll rectify them.

**2nd A/n: NO FLAMES!** Not accepted. Thank-you VGxx

* * *

She'd worn the necklace for as long as she could remember. It was hers. Though she had been told it had belonged to her mother. It had been placed around her neck when she was born and had not left it since. She had heard her father had made it for her mother, but knew no more than that. It was her most treasured possession. And somehow she knew she meant more to her father than the necklace would ever mean to her.

* * *

King Caspian X watched as Elliven, his daughter, was taught archery by her eldest brother, Cade. A target was set up about 100 yards away from where they stood; Cade had told Elliven to use her mouth as an anchor. Caspian watched but she seemed to lack the strength in her arm that her brothers had. Cade persisted however, whenever her arrow dropped short, he would restring the bow for her and help her. This time standing behind her, pulling her arm back so her hand touch her mouth and then releasing it. The arrow would strike the target dead centre. She would squeal and throw her arms around Cade's neck; he, in turn, would swing her around, her squeals echoing around the gardens. Caspian turned as the door behind him opened.

"Is he teaching her again, Father?" The monotone voice of his second son asked, Caspian laughed softly.

"Yardley, do not doubt your sister's ability so much." He said, turning back to watch Cade yet again get Elliven to shoot the arrow herself.

"It is not her ability I doubt Father. It is Cade's patience." Yardley said as he stood beside his father. Caspian and Yardley fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Elliven finally hit the target – though not dead centre – by herself.

* * *

"Take this. In your greatest need, blow on this and help will come, where ever you are." Caspian handed Queen Susan's magic horn to his sons and they nodded. It was six weeks since Cade had taught Elliven how to shoot and she had to stay home with her father. Although she hated to stay home when her brothers had adventures chasing deer and hunting, she knew she had to stay home and learn how to be a Queen. For one day she might just be.

* * *

Elliven woke one night, unsure of what had woken her she stepped out on to her balcony and looked down into the courtyard where soldiers were running everywhere, her door burst open and she heard her father's voice.

"Elliven! Get away from there!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside; he levelled his face with hers, the moonlight caught his dark mocha eyes, and she could tell he was worried, "listen to me Ellie. I want you to do your best while I'm away all right?"

"Do my best Father?" She asked confused.

"To be the Princess I know you are. Your brothers are in trouble and I need to help them. You need to stay here and be in my place, understand?" He watched as she dropped his gaze, and then slowly raised her eyes again.

"Yes Father. I'll try my very best." She said. He kissed her forehead.

"Good girl. I'll return soon I promise." He said. He then turned and dashed down to the armoury. She knew she couldn't help this time. She ran back to the balcony and watched as her father turned in the courtyard to see her on her balcony, watching. She raised her hand in a signal of farewell, but it also said be careful. He returned it before riding out of the courtyard and the grounds of the Castle. Elliven watched until they were out of sight and somehow wished that the Kings & Queens of Old could come back to help her father as well.

**

* * *

**

England – Finchley

Lucy Pevensie, now 13, glanced at her brother, 16-year-old Edmund. He too had felt what she did, but it was the looks on Peter and Susan's faces that confused the teens. Peter now 20 and Susan at 18 had looks that reminded Lucy of the expression their faces held when they first came to Narnia.

"Peter…do you feel that?" Susan asked.

"I do. But… it can't be. We're not allowed." He said, but both Lucy and Edmund ignored this.

"They must really need help if they called all four of us." Lucy said grasping Edmund's offered hand, who in turn grabbed Susan's and she grabbed Peter's. All four of them suddenly found themselves in a clearing where around them lay three dead bodies. Three wolves. Peter grabbed Lucy's arm as she made forward to see if they were ok. He shook his head. All heads suddenly turned at the sound of hooves. And horses drew to a stop on the edge of the clearing surrounding the four, swords and crossbows pointed at them. Suddenly as voice rang out over the shouts for a command from the soldiers.

"Queen Lucy? King Edmund?" The two owners of such names stood up straight and saw for the first time in years their old friend and now a very noble figure indeed, a slightly aged King Caspian. His eyes also went to the older figures of Peter and Susan. Caspian and Peter shared a smile. Caspian clasped his old friend's shoulder.

"Welcome back Pete." He said, "And to you, Susan." Caspian said. Both bowed their heads to him.

"You have ruled longer than we did Caspian. We bow to you." Peter said at Caspian's expression.

"Sir? We must hurry to save your sons." One of the soldiers said, as he got ready to mount his horse once more. Caspian nodded.

"You're right…Lucy with me, Susan you can ride with my captain…Peter and Edmund…with Rynelf and Drinian." Caspian said taking Lucy's hand. A younger man reached down to Susan who accepted his arm and got up onto the horse. Not to mention that Peter and Edmund mounted behind two other men, feeling terribly uncomfortable.

* * *

"What do you propose we do with the traitor Your Royal Highness? Have him flogged or hung?" Elliven was finding this a lot harder than she thought. Sure she's seen and heard her father do it before. But Trumpkin was a friend why would he betray them? She took a deep breath.

"How has he betrayed us Dorian?" She asked, her voice betraying how she felt. Her voice steadier than she felt. Dorian raised a piece of cloth; Elliven recognized it as Cade's under shirt. She froze as fear and horror rose inside her. She drew a deep breath.

"Keep him locked up until my father returns with my brothers." She said. Dorian looked confused.

"Your Highness?" Dorian asked unsure.

"Do it Captain." She ordered her voice now firmer as she blinked back tears.

"You don't want me locked up do you, Highness?" Trumpkin said, testing her nerves.

"Indeed not, Dwarf, but you have been suspected of betrayal. My Father will deal with you when he returns home with my brothers. _Alive_ and well." She said, storming past them and out into the courtyard. She didn't know what she was doing. She was still a child. She was 12! She wasn't her father and she certainly wasn't her mother. She couldn't do this. Seven days had passed since her brothers had gone and three since her father had gone. She was beginning to think they were never coming home. She sat down by the fountain in the grounds and she settled down to think. And think she did.

* * *

"Caspian? Why your sons?" Lucy's voice in his ear made Caspian laugh, before he answered her question in all seriousness.

"They went out hunting seven days ago and just three days ago the horn was sounded. My sons needed help. So I, along with my soldiers are searching for them. Why? You think I have left no one in charge?" He explained.

"Well I was wondering." Lucy said.

"In my stead there is my daughter; Strong-willed and valiant, in her aid are my sons' gentlemen in waiting." Caspian told Lucy.

"Your daughter cannot be much older than I!" Lucy cried.

"Indeed she is not. She is a mere 12-years-old but I know she will do fine. She is not unlike you Lucy." Caspian said.

"Sir!" Their conversation was cut short as Drinian's voice rang out from ahead. Caspian kicked Destrier into a gallop and they arrived at a recently vacated campsite. Caspian looked around and listened carefully. A soft rustle of leaves told him someone was nearby but all his senses told him they were not an enemy. He dismounted easily leaving Lucy still settled on Destrier. Peter and Edmund dismounted their horses and took the offered swords from Drinian and Rynelf. They stood along side Caspian who also drew his sword.

"F-Father?" A weak voice said, Caspian lowered his sword and with Peter and Edmund by his side rushed to where the voice had sounded. There beaten badly but alive was Yardley. Caspian ignored any protest (yet there was none) from his son as he hugged him.

"Yardley. Lucy! Your cordial." Lucy dismounted and hurried over to him. She let one drop fall onto Yardley's leg where a deep gash had been. Everyone watched in awe as the gash closed over and the blood stilled. Yardley looked up at Lucy and stared at her in awe. Lucy circled him dropping a bit of her cordial on his most serious wounds. His lesser ones could mend by themselves.

"Where did your brother go?" Caspian asked.

"He went north Father. But he could be anywhere by now. I told him to take my horse." Yardley explained; Caspian looked at Peter and Edmund.

"What of his horse?" Caspian asked.

"I don't know. They got spooked." Yardley said.

* * *

Cade slowed Emiko's gallop to a trot. He knew he was safer at night. He stopped her completely when he thought he heard the far off whinnie of a horse but wasn't sure. He set her off at a walk this time. Although he wanted to make sure he put as much distance between him and anyone who found the bodies of Maugrim, Feng and Gita. For they would surely go after him and Yardley, he hoped Yardley was ok. After all it was his brother who told him to take Emiko and go.

"Cade!" He heard a voice he recognized as his father's call out.

"Father?" He returned. Hooves and other voices now, his father must have brought an army with him. But he didn't see his father, he saw a woman, beautiful beyond reasonable thought riding towards him. Her long red hair hung at her shoulders and her smile was genuine.

"Caspian! He's here!" Soon more hooves and his father came into view. Looking relieved and glad to know his eldest wasn't hurt.

"You're all right?" He asked. Cade nodded.

"Yes sir. But Father…you didn't leave…Ellie in your stead?" He asked.

"Why not? You think it unwise my son?" Caspian said.

"Father she is barely a young woman! She is merely of 12 years!" Cade cried, outraged.

"She is a fine Princess. I know her powers of ruler are in place. We met no foes on our journey here. Come my son. We will return to your sister now." Caspian said.

* * *

Elliven went in search of Doctor Cornelius. He'd be able to help her. With the way she was feeling about her father and brothers not that it was in anyway wrong – but it was difficult to explain, and I regret to say if it's hard for her – then I have no chance of putting it in writing.

"Professor?" He looked up at her voice.

"Young Princess. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Professor I was wondering if you can tell me anything that might help me rule while my father is searching for my brothers." Elliven said.

"My dear Princess…do you know the meaning of that necklace you wear?" She looked down at the pendent that hung around her neck. She shook her head.

"Nothing except it was my mother's, and my Father made it." She said.

"Your father did make that, you're right. When he was 17. The first year of his reign as King of Narnia he met a young Telmarine girl," Cornelius said, Elliven smiled softly.

"My mother." She said.

"Yes, she stole his heart. When he had to go off to the East – on the _Dawn Treader_ you know your father's boat child?" He asked her, she nodded.

"Yes sir." Elliven replied.

"While on the _Dawn Treader_ he had given her that very pendant. And told her that it held all his power in one small object. That necklace was given to you because your father knew that one day he would have to leave you alone. He promised you he'd return did he not?" Cornelius asked.

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"He knows you trust him. So he made you that promise and he knows you'll honour it." Cornelius said.

* * *

Elliven felt alone, she was lonely without her brothers or her father teasing her lightly at every meal…or their frequent tickle wars. It was a month after her father and brothers had left and Elliven knew something was wrong. Elliven told no one of her plans, only Cornelius knew of what she was doing. She left in the dead of night aided by Doctor Cornelius. The trees were her best friends in the woods, and although she could easily swing through them. They touched branches so all she had to do was run through them. She paused and listened when the trees didn't touch.

"We're not lost." The strong voice of her father said.

"No, just going to wrong way." Cade's voice replied.

"No…it's just it's different at night." Another voice said. She didn't recognize it, but it was male and sounded very noble, not to mention only a few years older than Cade. She swung a few trees along and stopped again. She was directly above her father and could now see the stranger who was still talking.

"Caspian, are you sure you left your daughter at home?" Another one of the strangers asked. A boy who could only be about Yardley's age.

"Of course I'm sure. She was…" He stopped and looked up, "Ellie." His tone changed…he wasn't angry…he was annoyed. Elliven dropped from the tree onto the ground. Her mocha eyes met her father's who – true to his tone – looked as annoyed as he sounded.

"What are you doing here Ellie?" Cade's voice now. She just smiled.

"You're lost. Follow me." She said simply before climbing the tree again.

"You have a monkey in your midst Caspian." One of the strangers laughed, one of the girls. Elliven had realised there were four. Two men and two women. Caspian kicked Destrier into a canter to keep up with Elliven. The other's kicked their horses to a canter as well. Caspian keeping his eyes on his daughter. Destrier knew to follow the Princess. Soon enough they reached the edge of the wood and Elliven stopped. She turned and smiled down at her father.

"Am I still too young to go on my own adventures father?" She said as she moved to drop onto Emiko behind Cade as Yardley was with another soldier. She dropped down and Emiko took a few steps forward to be in line with the King. Elliven grinned at him, and Caspian just rolled his eyes.

"Ok…let's go home." He said. Elliven just laughed as her brother kicked Emiko into a gallop.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

14-year-old Elliven ran out into the courtyard waiting for her brothers and Father to appear, they'd been away for four months and she had yet again been in charge. This time choosing to not leave the punishment of a traitor (yes there are still some supporters of Jadis) to her father.

"Fath–" she froze, before getting any further through her family members. The third horse…didn't have a rider. She stared up at her brothers. They looked down at her solemnly. It couldn't happen. Her father was her hero. She stepped backwards away from them shaking her head, no it wasn't possible. She felt bitterly hot tears fill her mocha eyes, identical to her fathers. Cade had dismounted and grabbed her shoulders. He held her to his chest, letting her tears fall. Yardley led the horses to the stables. Other Soldiers took Caspian's body from his horse and they would prepare to bury him. Elliven stood for hours in the courtyard even after Cade had left her side. She kept staring at the entrance of the grounds as if expecting her father to come running through them to tell her it was all a sick joke. But he never did. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned. A tall, noble figure stood beside her. His blue eyes telling her he knew how she felt.

"He loved you, you know. More than anything." She knew the voice now that it belonged to High King Peter, who had stayed while her father and brothers were out to help aid her in her decisions along with Edmund, Susan and Lucy. She let his arm curl around her shoulders until he held her, as her father would have to comfort her. Peter had no children of his own, but Elliven, Cade and Yardley were the closest he got to it.

* * *

It seemed as if the two Pevensie boys were bound to find her. That night as Elliven sat crying silently on her windowsill, her door opened and she saw the dark hair and equally dark eyes belonging to Edmund. She gave what could be classed as a watery laugh.

"Are you going to patronize me like Peter did?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly as she spoke to the Just King of Old. He smiled softly at her in the moonlight. Quite a bit older than her, by four years he sat next to her.

"No. I don't like being patronized so I try not to patronize where I can. But I know you miss him. My father died too. I miss him." He said, almost as if he was trying to tell her he knew exactly how she felt.

"Yeah? Was he your hero?" She asked, her tone slightly challenging.

"Yes. Always. But he was probably Peter's hero more so. Because in a way my father and my brother were my heroes. Look at it this way. You had three heroes, but you still have two. Your brother's will do _anything_ to protect you. You know that don't you?" Edmund said, Elliven nodded slowly.

"Yes, I guess I do. But they never show it." She said.

"They don't need to. If they show it to you, it only means they need to prove it to themselves as well." He said. She looked at him and smiled softly.

"You really are the Just King of the Great Western Wood aren't you?" She said.

"I guess so. As you will be the Princess, maybe Queen of all of Narnia. I have to bow to you. And maybe even pledge my allegiance." He said smiled. She laughed.

"Heaven Forbid." She said, her tears dried now and her voice returning to normal.

"Heaven my dear girl?" Edmund seemed confused.

"Well that's something you say in your world isn't it? I've heard my father use it from time to time." She shrugged it was just something she'd picked up. She wasn't sure what it meant but it sounded good.

* * *

"Narnia! In the past week we lost a King. A very noble and wise King, in his now absence you gain a Queen. As her brothers pass the honour down to her they remain as Knights of Narnia." The crowd cheered and Elliven turned to look at her brothers, it was news to her. They smiled at her and nodded to her, turning back she took Peter's hand and he helped her onto the Dais. She closed her eyes and allowed Susan to place the crown on her head, and of course it was different. She then opened her eyes and stood in front of Narnia, seeing everyone, even her brothers bow their heads to her. She felt silly but knew it was now her duty to lead these people. With the aid of her brothers and maybe the occasional help from Edmund and Peter. She sighed heavily, looked back at Peter who stood straight and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Long Live Queen Elliven!" He and Susan said together, everyone repeated it, multiple times. Elliven glanced over her shoulder at Edmund and Lucy. Lucy was talking animatedly to Reepicheep and Edmund smiled at Elliven. He knew she could do it. Always knew she would do it.

That night he found her again on her windowsill. But she wasn't crying. She looked up and smiled at him brightly.

"You always knew didn't you?" She asked.

"Always." He said.

"You wanna know what my dad used to say when he'd kiss me goodnight?" She said, looking out of the window again.

"If you want to share, I have no objections." Edmund said sitting down next to her.

"He used to whisper in my ear Pre Sombre Dear Heart." She said.

"Pre Sombre?" Edmund was confused.

"Hmm…it's mean for always." Elliven said. Edmund smiled.

"Well in that case I'll leave you to your thoughts your majesty." Edmund said. Before leaving he leant over and kissed her cheek. He lingered for a minute then walked away, but as he stepped out into the hall, he turned back.

"Your Majesty?" She looked up, "Pre Sombre in your heart." He smiled and closed the door. Elliven reached up and put her fingers against her cheek where Edmund's lips had touched her skin. It tingled. She smiled. A boy she'd only just met, yet known for two years – had kissed her. He was 18 now. Four years her senior. And he'd told he'd always be in her heart. She knew that was true but…why? He belonged in his world, not in Narnia. It would never work between them. They weren't destined to be together. Maybe in another lifetime.

**

* * *

**

Read & Review please! Virgil's Grl xx


End file.
